Last Wishes
by AndreMajic10
Summary: Beast Boy is injured and may not survive, and quite a few BBxRae moments and emotions are discovered TT &Friends belong to DCU not me Blah Blah blah


**Teen Titans**

Last Wishes

OR

The Giver

It was supposed to be a happy day, full of love, romance, and relaxation. At least that's what it was supposed to be.

Valentine's Day at the Titan's West Tower, where Cyborg and Bumblebee went to a concert and dinner, and Robin and Starfire, who was visiting were out of lunch and would be going to the carnival later on that night.

Except Beast Boy and Raven did not have anything to do that night, but Beast Boy really wanted to ask Raven out.

After mustering up enough courage to even walk toward Raven's room, Beast Boy took a deep breath and knocked on her door.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* Raven's eyes opened and shifted to the door as she used her magic to open it.

"Come in Beast Boy" she said flatly.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked puzzled.

"We're they only two people here."

"Oh, Right. Well uh I just wanted to ask you, I mean it is Valentine's Day, and I just wanted to ask if… well you know, if you wanted to do something tonight, like on a date? I'd really like to go with you." Beast Boy asked as he flinched and covered himself as if an explosion were about to occur.

Raven's eyes became wide and a small blush and smile appeared on her pallid face.

"Really?!... I mean fine." She said with interest, and then deadpanned.

"Okay, um how about a movie." Beast Boy suggested.

"Fine with me." Raven agreed.

"What do you wanna see?"

"Something scary, I want you to hold me tight." She whispered, almost inaudibly, but Beast Boy's keen sense of hearing picked up on something.

"Whadya say?"

"Look Beast Boy, you know me and my… trouble expressing things, but the truth is, I…" Raven lost herself as she was about to say had feelings for him.

"Just forget it."

"What? No you were going to say something, now spill it."

"No just leave me alone!" Raven exclaimed.

"Look Raven, I know I may be a goof most of the time, but I can still listen and understand things."

Raven sighed.

"Hey, remember when I gave you that penny for good luck when we fought Trigon?" Beast Boy commented.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because, every night, I think about that moment and I always regret…"he paused.

"Regret what?" Raven questioned.

"That I didn't kiss you instead."

Defeated and hanging his head, Beast Boy walked out of her room, saying, "Sorry I wasted your time."

She sighed, "Beast Boy, I… I love you."

Beast Boy halted and his heart must've stopped for about three seconds when he heard that.

"You…you love me, after all the annoying stuff I do."

"Yes, I do, you make me… happy, and laugh, enen though I don't totally show it, or I do it when no one's looking, and that's not something many can do, plus I know you'd always protect me."

Raven then dropped her hood back and pulled the green changeling in for a kiss.

**1 Hour later at Bishop Theater.**

The new couple entered the theater and the usher at the counter asked them for their movie.

"What do you wanna see?" Beas Boy asked.

"Insidious." Raven voiced.

"2 for that please." Beast Boy told the usher, as he handed him the money and in return, two tickets.

"Enjoy the movie." The usher said back.

Now about halfway through the movie, everything was going perfect in Beast Boy's mind, he was with his girlfriend, he was protecting her from things jumping out of nowhere, he wrapped his arm around her, nothing could go wrong, right?

Wrong.

_Dead _Wrong.

*Ring Ring Ring!* Both Beast Boy's and Raven's communicators went off, causing people to hush them.

The two immediately left the theater to see what was going on, then Robin appeared on their screens, exclaiming, "Guys, Cinderblock's attacking downtown, get here quickly, me Star, Cy and Bee could use the help!"

As they pocketed their communicators, they burst out of the theater doors and Raven took off, immediately flying for downtown, and Beast Boy morphed into a Pterodactyl, soaring towards the chaos.

As they got there, Cyborg pointed into the sky, identifying the two.

"About time you guys showed up!" Robin said swinging at Cinderblock.

As the team commenced the attack on the gargantuan rock monster, Beast Boy got an idea.

"Yo Robin, throw me a bomb!"

Robin complied, tossing Beast Boy a Bird-a-rang bomb from his belt.

As he morphed into a falcon, catching it with his mouth, he swooped down and transformed back into a human, giving Raven a swift kiss on the cheek, and changing back into a falcon, activated the bomb and flew into Cinderblocks gut.

"Hasta La Vista, Rock Man!" Beast Boy yelled as he dropped the bomb and soared out of Cinderblock.

As he made it out of the beast's mouth, the bomb went off, destroying Cinderblock and blowing him into smithereens and boulders, but catching Beast Boy in the blast with it.

"Beast Boy!" Raven yelled as she hoped that he was okay.

As the dust cleared, the other five Titans ran to the scene, Raven leading the way.

They heard faint coughing and wheezing.

It was Beast Boy.

Raven floated to his side, but there was one problem, his legs were crushed underneath a boulder, and he made many cuts and bruises all over his body, including a very long gash on his left arm

Everyone's stomach's dropped.

Cyborg went over and lifted the boulder off of Beast Boy.

"Hey, Rae," He said weakly.

"Did I beat him?"

"Yeah, you got him. Where does it hurt?" She asked urgently.

"*COUCH* everywhere."

"Hold still, I'll try to heal you."

"Don't waste your energy, I'm done." BB said feebly

"Beast Boy… No." Raven said quietly

"Raven, I'm *COUGH* I'm not gonna make it, please do me on last favor."

"What is it Beast Boy?" Raven said, her voice trembling and eyes tearing up.

"Take off your hood."

Raven did so.

"Now give me one last kiss."

They kissed for a good 5 seconds and Beast Boy finally broke away from the kiss.

"W-Why'd you want me to take off my hood?" Raven questioned.

"Because, I've always thought you're more beautiful… without it. Good-bye, guys, Good-bye Raven."

Garfield gave his last breath as his eyes closed forever.

Raven sobbed over Logan's body until Robin and Starfire went to comfort her.

She sniffled, "Goodbye…Garfield I'll never forget you."

Raven then fell into Robin's arms as Cyborg knelt beside BB's body and said simply, "Goodbye, Beast Boy"

"Azarath Mertrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted as black power beams shot from her hands, and into Beast Boy's body.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Starfire asked.

But she didn't answer, all she did was chant and concentrate all her power to Beast Boy.

After 30 seconds of channeling her energy into Beast Boy, Raven let out a weak sigh and collapsed into Robin's arms.

"Raven, what did you do?" he pondered.

"I *COUGH* put in my post powerful healing spell, it should keep him alive if we get him to a hospital, *COUGH* quickly."

"What about you?" Star asked.

"Yeah are you gonna be okay?" Cyborg queried.

"I don't know, the spell put's life into the receiver and may take it from the giver."

"C'mon, we gotta get them to a hospital!" Robin shouted as Cyborg picked up Raven and Starfire, Beast Boy.

Raven was starting to black out, and the last thing she remembered was Beast Boy's eyes fluttering, and him mouthing the words, "Raven…I love you."

Raven with all her strength, muttered back, "I love you too, Beas- Garfield."

Black

**About 22 Hours Later, Bishop Memorial Hospital.**

Raven awoke in a stir to a white room that was very empty except some tables and medical equipment.

She then swung her feet out of the hospital bed and was about to use the bathroom when she cringed at the cold temperature of the floor against her bare feet.

She got up and headed for the nearest bathroom, when all of a sudden, the Teen Titans appeared, worry soon leaving their faces.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rae." Cyborg stated.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked.

"Friend Raven, you are okay!" Starfire said joyfully.

Though Raven sighed, not feeling the same type of joy and relief of everyone else.

Raven then turned toward the window and looked out of it, tears starting to flow from her eyes.

"But I couldn't save Beast Boy." She said gloomily, not as deadpanned as usual.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Cyborg said with a sliver of hope in his voice, pulling back the curtain next to hers.

What appeared was a weak, unconscious Beast Boy, breathing through an oxygen tube, barely alive, and covered in casts from his legs to his lower abdomen.

A steady beat from the ECG echoed through the room's Raven stared dumbfounded at the green changeling.

"Beast Boy, but how did he-?"

Cyborg cut her off, "That healing spell did just enough until we got him to the hospital."

"Is he going to survive?" Raven asked worriedly.

"That is what we do not know." Star voiced sadly.

"Yeah Beast Boy sustained some pretty bad damage, and he's lucky he only herniated a disc in his back, he almost broke his spine with that fall, amongst other injuries." Robin then spoke up.

Raven looked down at Beast Boy, hoping desperately that he would survive.

As Robin saw this concern in Rae's eye's he signaled his head to the two other Titans to let Raven at BB have their privacy.

As they exited the room, Raven sat on her bed, and simply hoped that Beast Boy would survive.

She then walked to his bedside and stood over him.

She scanned the plaster casts covering his legs, and the brace on his back, and the bandage on his skull.

She leaned over to him and said softly, "Beast Boy, I'm sorry I made all those bad joke comments and you're a jerk and a loser remarks, and that you were weird but, if you were awake right now…" she paused, as tears began to roll down her eyes, and her voice began to quiver, "I'd take them all back right now," Rae said as she began crying softly over the bed.

Just then, Beast Boy's eyes began fluttering, and she coucghed, "Raven, is that you?"

She gasped, quickly wiping the tears from her face, "Beast Boy, you're alive! Don't you ever scar me like that again." Raven said viciously but caringly.

"Sorry. How long was I out?" He pondered.

"Almost a day." She responded.

"Doctor says you herniated a disk, broke both you're legs, and got a mild concussion, not to mention that nasty cut on your arm."

BB sighed, wondering how long he'd be out of commission.

"Well, at least I've got you by my side for the long haul right?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I'm always by your side Beast Boy… always" Raven replied.

"Hey did you really mean what you said about my hood?" 

"Of course, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Rae, and I only have eyes for you." Garfield said passionately.

"Wow, thanks Beast Boy." Raven said truly.

"One more thing though?" Beast Boy questioned.

"What's up?" Rae returned.

"Call me Garfield." He said smoothly.

"Raven giggled, saying back, "No problem, Garfield." as she kissed him keenly on the bed.

"I Love you BB"

"Love you too, Rae"

**THE END.**

**A/N: hey guys this is my first TT fanfic, and I hope you all enjoyed it, a little BBXRAE Goin' on, please review it for me and then review again, and again, and again, then go take a nap… then go review it some more! Then go have lunch, THEN COME REVIEW IT SOME MORE! Thanks for the love guys, Please Private Message me if you have any requests or suggestions… Goodnight and Good Luck… Warriors! Come out to PLAY!**


End file.
